


Slow Down

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Post Mpreg, family au, mckirk - Freeform, motherJim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Bones to wake up and experience the sweetness of their infants first real giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good Mckirk fans. I hope you all are well and are about to enjoy the weekend like me.:) 
> 
> I heard a sweet song on FB and I was inspired to write this little fic. I ended up writing this the other day and figured to leave it simple and easy to read. And plus I'm too lazy to go back and work on it...ahem.
> 
> Any who, take care, and I hope I could bring a smile to your face! Enjoy!

Work had been the part of the day, that Bones would have said, was a highlight and a productivity that made his limbs and mind healthy. Leaving his heart with a satisfactory fullness, when his feet hit the mat at his front door at night. But, for the last three months, he couldn't recollect why he ever enjoyed leaving his bed every foggy morning...

The lights to the living room was dimmed, do to the thin, small blanket draped over his face, but the shadows of the ceiling fan- kept Bones from falling into a deeper slumber than what he tried to keep himself from tipping into. 

He heaved a deep sigh, as the sounds of electronic toys repeated bouncy, loud music, that could tear a hole in any attempt of sleep. Also the soft cooing from Jim, had a part in all the calamity. 

He knew, he should be right beside Jim on the floor. Playing with their three month old little one. Who'm was lying on his back, under his colorful play-gym contraption, with Jim alternating from lying beside him on the floor, to hovering over their boy. All the while speaking in a voice, Bones found to be all too sweet. 

But yet, he couldn't seem to get off his ass and out of the comfortable position he found himself in. He figured he was participating enough for now. By being in the same room, and maybe if he could rest just for a few more minutes...

"Bones!" 

Bones, startled out of his sleep. Groggily opening his eyes but remained where he sat. 

After a moment of questioning if he dreamt up Jim calling to him, he softly answered. 'Yah." He finally replied sleepily.

"Wake up and socialize with your family." Jim chirped with more energy than Bones could collect to sneeze. 

"I'm awake." He yawned and settled back into the sofa. 

Jim scoffed, as he made the plush toy in his hands dance above the infants person. Wonder filled eyes wide and alert as shaky hands reached out to grab the toy in front of him.

"Daddy's being no fun. No fun, no fun." Jim cooed to the infant, eyes going to the slug on the couch. 

"C'mon Bones, get up." Jim tried a bit louder with a smile on his lips. Their son kicking happily and smiling a slobbery toothless grin, watching the toy.

There was silence for a moment then a grumbled reply, that Jim thought to sound something like 'awake'. 

Jim dropped the plush toy to his side and rose from off his stomach to sit on his backside, to give his husband a unsatisfactory look. The infant on the floor unaware of his parents dispute. His wide eyes focused on nothing but the toy at Jim's side. Little chubby arms reaching out for the plush, only to grab air.

"Bones." Jim sighed. 

He knew Bones was tired from work and not getting much sleep the night before, do to the baby waking up multiple times. He understood this, but it didn't help satisfy the irrational side of his brain that demanded attention for him and their baby.

"Bones.." Jim tried again, his sing songy voice finding its way into brightening his mood.  
Bones remained still, breathing softly through small little snores that erupted under the blanket over his head. 

And it was then, that Jim suddenly had an idea.

Jim smiled cheekily to himself and turned to pick the infant from off the blanketed floor. His small babbles of noises sung along with Jim, as he baby talked to the boy in his arms. He rose gently from off of the floor and carefully found a place beside his mates on the couch. The dip in the foam, when Jim placed his weight on it, made no effect in waking the other and Jim couldn't help but grin, as he scooted closer to Bones. 

"Ooo, where is your daddy?" Jim baby talked to the infant. His hand rising to touch the blanket on his husbands head.

"Where's dada?" Jim cooed happily, as he watched the reaction from the baby. His dark eyes remaining on his mother the whole time. 

"There's daddy!" Jim quietly exasperated, and rose the blanket from off the boys fathers face. All the while, Bones complete oblivious to the living.  
Jim replaced the blanket to where it was, and he grinned when this caught the boys attention. His wondering eyes blinking curiously as he suckled on his own fist.

"Peek-a-boo!" Jim whispered with a happy tone and removed the blanket again, only this time to grant a wide smile around the fist in the small boys mouth. Jim repeated it once more, and to Jim's surprise and delight, a small giggle came from the boy when his father was revealed.

Jim placed the blanket back again, and with the same repeated words, he removed it once more to hear his son giggle even harder the second time. 

"Oh my- Bones, wake up!" Jim wheezed out and nudged the other in the shoulder, only to be answered by a grunt.

Jim, who couldn't help but giggle along with the infant, repeated the game once again. The boy giggling hiccups as his arms waved aimlessly in enjoyment. 

"Bones! Wake up! Your son is laughing for the first time and your- Bones, wake up!" Jim snapped and gave the other a shove that made him tilt over and bounce awake. His eyes huge and muscles ready.

"Jim wh-" 

Bones was shushed though when his face was covered by the blanket once again.

"Jim-" 

"Shh!"

Bones remained silent as an irritation blossomed in his chest, only to be quickly washed away with Jim removing the blanket from off his head to see his sons chubby face squinched in a flock of giggles. His heart making a flip flop at the sight and the sound. 

"He's laughing, Jim." Bones said with a voice of awe. His heart swelling with pride from something that might seem to be something small from another, but for their son, it was biggest thing. 

"I know Bones.'- Jim giggled through his words. "Who would of thought it would be from just your face too." 

Bone's awed expression fell to a frown, only to rise back into a smile as he reached out to take his son.

"No, Bones, he might stop!" Jim pulled the boy away from his reaching hands and gave Bones a pout. 

The doctor sighed, and made sure that Jim saw his expression of dissatisfaction, but quickly replaced it with a smile towards their son and took the blanket from Jim's hand.

"Daddy must love your Momma awful lots, tater-tot...- Peek-a-boo!" Bones cooed, childishly and smiled ear to ear when the the baby rolled with giggles again. 

"He gets his since of humor from you...- Peek-a-boo!" Bones chided. 

Jim chuckled and lifted the baby to be more eye level with Bones. His arms balancing him upright on his chest. "Well, it is hilarious." Jim stated, and held tightly when the little body in his arms started to wiggle in excitement. 

"What made him start laughing?..-surprise!- ..,Jim?" 

"I don't know, you are funny looking." Jim butchered his speech and flipped the boy on his back to tickle his belly and give Bones a break from he silly game. 

"Hilarious.- Bones snorted. "Now, Gim'me my boy." 

Bones grumbled, dropping the blanket on Jim's head to reach for their son that was placed snuggly in the blondes lap.

Jim removed the blanket from off his head, to stick his tongue out playfully and allowed the other to take the small body from his lap. He watched quietly as Bones cooed and talked childish nothing's to the small boy in his arms. Jim's grin slowly falling into a soft smile. 

Removing his legs out from his crossed position, he snuggled up into Bones side. Wrapping an arm around Bone's waist and nestled his chin atop the other mans shoulder. Half listening to what Bones was babbling about to the small boy.

After a few minutes of listening, Jim reached a hand to fiddle with their sons light hair and brush his chubby cheek with the back of his fingers. The boys wide eyes slowly dropping with each passing minute. 

"He has your stamina, Bones."

"Hush you." He snorted as he tilted his head to press a kiss into the side of Jim's cheek. The little one in his arms slowly transferred to the crook of his left, to wrap an arm around Jim's shoulder. Bringing them all into a tighter cuddled bubble. 

A second kiss planted to the top of Jim's unruly head just for good measure.

With Bones breath softly evening out to be smooth and relaxed, and with the babe in his arm fast asleep, Jim watched the little boys face as his hand moved across his skin soothingly. Thinking about details that didn't asked to be thought, but he let his mind drift anyway.

"Hey, Bones?" Jim murmured, the side of his face smushed into the warm clothed flesh of Bone's breast. He continued to touch the boys sleeping features, when Bones grunted a noise of acknowledgement. Jim felt a smile touch his lips as his body vibrated along with the other. 

"Do you think you could get less hours?" Jim asked quietly. The unsure tone to his own voice making him inwardly cringe.

"Hmm?" Bones hummed again, the awareness to his voice sounding more awake a second time.

"Could you get less hours at the hospital?" Jim nearly whispered into Bone's armpit, hating that Bones was surely about to try and rationalize Jim into realizing that they needed the money. Apparently Jim, himself needed to hear it every once in a while to remind him that all luxuries come with a price. But instead of what he expected, he received an answer he wasn't planning on hearing.

"I'll try and work something out when I go back in tomorrow." 

Jim, stunned for a moment, felt his features lift into a smile. "Thank you." 

"Mmhmm." Bones sighed and snuggled into the couch a little further. Pulling Jim closer along with him.

Bones blinked softly and watched the shadows of the window frame slide further and further down the wall. The orange and red glow across their living room, sent a soft warm whisper of night slowly settling in. A silent sigh filtered out Bone's nostrils and shift from Jim pressing into his side made him understand why he had asked for something so simple, yet so demanding. 

He missed his family, and he was tired of missing their son grow up without him. He knew it wasn't likely he could do much about it, but there was always a way. He could get earlier hours while the two of his priorities were home sound asleep in bed. He didn't know, but he knew he would work something out. Because work wasn't his reason for living anymore, and he was going to make sure that he could balance the two enough to still have a life to remember when he was old and gray. If only time would just wait up and slow down.

"Jim." Bones whispered into the locks of Jim's hair, nuzzling his nose to breath in the comforts of his mates scent.

"Yup." He mumbled. Muffled from his face being mushed into Bone's person.

"I love ya." 

Bones could feel his smile lift at the sentence, and that made his own smile spread his lips. 

"Who doesn't?" 

Bones chucked softly, feeling Jim wiggle and yawn lengthily before settling back into his side.

"Love you, Bones. Go to sleep. You made me tired too." Jim grumbled and exhaled a sigh when Bones smashed a playful kiss to Jim's head once more. 

"Alright."

The earths glow soon settled into a moonlit night and the sounds of critters from the dark, sang the tunes of summer on the out skirts of town. 

He knew he should wake Jim and move his family into the bed, but the very idea made him inwardly groan. Enough to remain completely still and enjoy little moments like these, while they were still there to enjoy.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.^^ kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks again!!!


End file.
